paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Seasons Magic
This is a story I made that has an actual moral. It means you should never let others make you feel down. Summary A new island has been formed on Lovia! It's called the Four Seasons Island, and two wizards and two wizardias (wizardias are female wizards) are now in charge of making Lovia's seasons. But Winteria, the Wizardia of Winter, is doubting her work. Now, the pups have to help her learn that winter is equally as good as the other seasons! Script Marshall: Ryder left for another emergency trip...you know what that means? Zuma: Uh, no. Skye: It means we can go to Lovia! Remember? Zuma: Oh yeah. TU said they were- Sophia: What's a TU? Marshall: Long story. But it's short for Team Umizoomi. Sophia: What's a Team Umizoomi? Marshall: ...Never mind. They said they'd come. Sophia: What do you mean, they? Rubble: There's Milli, Geo and Bot. Sophia: Got it! Let's go! Lovia's probably waiting! Zuma: Okay... (runs off-screen) (scene changes to Lovia, where the ponies and TU are waiting) Twilight: Hey guys! Applejack: Long time no see, ya'll! Milli: Hi, everyone! Bot: Great to see you again! Rainbow: (blushes) Sophia: What's new? Twilight: Lovia popped up another island! Skye: It did? Rocky: What is the island called? Twilight: It's called the Four Seasons Island. In the center is the Tree of the Seasons Cycle. To the south is Summer Square. To the east is Spring Gardens. To the west is Autumn Fields. And last, but not least, is the mysterious Winter Woods. The guardians got there already, so why don't we drop in and say hi? Sophia: I vote with Twilight. Everyone: (nods) Rocky: But, guys, it's an island in the middle of the Sparkling Sea! How would we get there? Twilight: By boat! Zuma: Awesome! Rocky: Oh no... (scene changes to boat) (Rocky is hanging over the edge) Rocky: I think I'll be seasick... (puts paw over mouth) Sophia: Just hold your breath and count to one-hundred. Rocky: One...two...three...four...five... (throws up into the water) Sophia: Oops. Rocky: Ugh...I'm going inside... (heads off-screen) Sophia: (shrugs) (scene changes to a dock) (the boat has anchored and everyone is stepping onto the dock) Marshall: I forgot what it's like to ride a boat! Rocky: I think I'm swimming back to the Royal Area. I puked on that boat! Pinkie: (laughs) You cucked on that boat? I did too! (goes cuckoo everywhere) Twilight: Pinkie Pie, that's enough. Pinkie: Sorry Twilight. (two wizards and a wizardia come running up to them) Geo: Think they could be the new guardians? Milli: Let's go see. (walks up to a wizard with short brown hair and a wood outfit) Hi! I'm Milli. And that's my little brother, Geo. Geo: The robot is Bot, our best friend. Bot: Hi! Wizard: Oh, are you visiting or are you in the civilization of Lovia? Marshall: Uh...visitors. I'm Marshall, and this is Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, Chase, Skye and Sophia. Twilight: And I'm Twilight. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Pinkie: I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkie! Rarity: My name is Rarity, and your wood outfit is gorgeous! Applejack: Howdy, ya'll! I'm Applejack. Rainbow: Uh...I'm Rainbow. Zuma: Who 'awe' you? Wizard: I'm Woode, and the wizardia is Sunsky. Crisp is the other wizard. All: Happy to be of service! Bot: Uh, guys, there are four seasons, but only three wizards. Where's the other wizardia? Sunsky: Winteria? Are you crazy???!!! She is in charge of, like, the worst season ever! And she makes it the worst! Hey, Woode, think we could sing about our seasons? Woode: We're happy to. (see Four Seasons Magic (song)) Geo: Well, it does sound like the seasons sound magnificent in the way you described them... Twilight: But poor Winteria probably has some positive things to say about winter too! Sunsky: Anyway, let's show you the Tree of the Seasons Cycle! Zuma: Ooh! I 'weally' 'weally' 'weally' want to see the 'twee!' Crisp: Then let's show you. (walks off-screen) Marshall: (in his head) I really really really really want to see Winteria. We could go look after seeing the tree. (walks off-screen too) (scene changes to a giant tree, with green lives on the summer side, cherry blossoms on the spring side, multicolored leaves on the fall side, and icicles and snow on the winter side) Crisp: Here it is! Woode: This, in case it is unknown, is the very place where we got our magical orbs. Sunsky: Winteria never came here because she was worried that the Wand of Winter would damage the tree. Bot: Hold up. 'Wand of Winter?' I thought wizardias didn't use wands! Woode: She's the only one that does. Rarity: The tree is beautiful! Where is my sketchbook when I need it? Twilight: Anyways, why does she use a wand? Sunsky: A long time ago, a man named Ben Fredrick earned a blacksmith job. He knew that the wands left in Lovia were dangerously low. He made the Wand of Winter and promised that his future wizard generations would use it to create the season of winter. Fluttershy: Hold on. You're excluding her from songs, making fun of her season and telling bad things about her simply because she has a wand? Crisp: She also failed in making winter amazing. Sophia: Huh? Chase: You know, that is sort of an insult. Sunsky: She wouldn't care. After all, she's not even watching. (scene zooms out to the Winter Woods and it turns out Winteria was watching) Winteria: They're right. I'm a complete failure. (see Never Gonna Be What They Want) Marshall: (whispering) Who wants to try to find Winteria? Everyone: (nods) (tip-toes off-screen) Sunsky: Hey, where did they go? (scene changes to the Winter Woods) Twilight: It's cold. Very, very cold. Sophia: If anyone gets frostbite or hypothermia, just come to me; I'll know how to fix it. Rainbow: (notices movement in a snow covered bush) Someone's there! Marshall: (walks up timidly to the bush) Twilight, if it attacks, turn it into a snow bunny. (pulls down the bush and spots Winteria) It's the Wizardia of Winter! Winteria: Leave me alone! Marshall: Well, hi to you too. Zuma: My name is Zuma. I am glad to make 'yourw' 'fwiend' 'forwever.' Winteria: I don't care! Just, leave me to my sorrow! Rainbow: About what? Winteria: The people who made fun of me and my winter! (bursts into tears) Geo: Winter isn't that bad. It's actually a pretty great season. Rarity: Yes, and the winter outfits - so fashionable! Winteria: It gets cold, forcing people to light their fireplaces with the unfortunate result of the house burning down. And it's dull and gray, and there's snow to be shoveled, roads to be cleared, and blizzards can trap people inside for days! (cries more) They were right! Winter is the worst! Geo: Actually Winteria...it isn't. (see Winter Magic) Winteria: I understand. Maybe it feels like winter is dumb, but it isn't, according to you. Applejack: It's gettin' late. We should be goin' home. Twilight: Bye! Everyone Else: Bye! Winteria: Bye! And I'll talk some sense into everyone else. Maybe I can make them realize winter is not worthless. (scene changes to boat on sunset) Marshall: Wow. I can't believe we made Winteria feel proud of winter. Rainbow: In Lovia, anything is possible. Marshall: I know. (smiles at her) Because the magic just got to me. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Summaries